


When The World Falls Away

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftermath of S10 Ep6, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michelle finds Blair hiding alone.





	When The World Falls Away

“Blair... honey?”

Michelle’s voice snaps Blair out of her thoughts, her eyes locking on the floor even when she opens her eyes. She knows she needs to talk to Michelle. She needs the support after what she said. She knows she is going home.... but she still needs the help.

“Hi...”

She sounds broken, even to her own ears. 

“You okay?”

“No... not really.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not... not really?”

Michelle had sighed slightly but squeezed Blair’s shoulder gently.

“Okay. You know I’m here if you need to talk...”

“Thank you...”

Blair sounds timid still, even to herself, but she feels a little less lost. 

She makes her way back to the workroom, pulling together her outfits and hair, letting the camera record her reading her messages, her smile soft and slightly sad. 

She isn’t really alright yet... but she will be. She has Michelle on her side now... and her story is out. She will survive.


End file.
